Bonded Passions
by Chilled Onyx
Summary: AU. In a world where vampires are being overpowered and enslaved by mages and werewolves, Bella finds herself torn between love for her bonded vampire and loyalty to the human race. BxE


Hello, fellow fanfiction readers! This story is an AU, but I'll try to keep the Twilight crew as in character as possible. You have to keep in mind that these are going to be totally different circumstances than the books, so the characters may act a little bit different. But, as I said, I'll do my best. Also, this is my first time attempting to write in first person. It's been a very frustrating and interesting experience!

**Chapter 1- The Dream**

_I giggled impishly, running as fast as my short, stubby legs would carry me. A large amber butterfly flew before me, tempting me to follow it deep into the woods, out of view of the small cabin that was my home. Every time I was nearly close enough to touch the winged beauty, it managed to escape the clutches of my small fingers. I tumbled many times in my chase, but the fall wasn't far, considering I was hardly over two feet tall. After a while, to my utter disappointment, I was outdistanced and had to give up my pursuit. _

_Looking around, I realized that I was no longer in a place that I recognized. My lower lip began to tremble, and my large, chocolate eyes filled with moisture. I began to run wildly, calling out to my parents. Tears blurred my vision, and I tripped several times over roots and rocks. I was so upset that I didn't notice the creek that appeared in front of me. All I knew was that I was abruptly submerged in a deep pool of freezing water. Having just rained, the current was strong and easily pulled me under._

_I struggled for a few minutes, but I'd had no previous experience with swimming, so I was unable to rise to the surface. My body became strangely numb and unresponsive, and my vision was becoming enveloped in black spots._

_Unexpectedly, I was pulled out of the water. I felt a sharp, repeated pressure on my stomach followed by cold pair of lips covering mine, pushing air into my deprived lungs. My eyes were sealed shut in terror of the whole situation, so I didn't immediately see my savior. But I could sure smell him. His sweet aroma wafted around me, giving me a strange craving that I'd never before experienced. A craving similar to, but much stronger than, hunger. His smell made me want to come closer to him…to trust him. _

_I soon found myself coughing up surprising amounts cold stream water and felt a hand patting my back. After my coughing spell, I curled myself into a shivering ball._

"_Are you all right?" asked a soft male voice. The voice somehow reminded me of the scrap of velvet I'd felt in the market the previous day. Very smooth. Very beautiful. But the voice was also strained, as though it was hard for him to talk._

_I hiccupped and shook my head back and forth, but still refused to look at him. I wasn't okay. I wanted to be at home with my parents, not deep in the woods with this scrumptious-smelling man._

_After a few minutes of getting no response, I began to get curious. I opened my eyes into slits, which widened instantly when they looked upon the most interesting person they had ever seen. He was big, probably taller than papa. He also had the palest skin I'd ever seen. As pale, I thought, as the moon. He had short copper hair that was sticking flat to his head, plastered there by the creek water he'd entered to save my life. The most striking thing about him was his topaz eyes, the breathtaking color much resembling the wings of the butterfly I'd previously been chasing. Just like the butterfly, they had a tempting pull, but they also had a dangerous, hungry look to them that warned me to stay away. _

_The only part of him that wasn't striking was his clothes, which were stained and ripped in various places._

_I was jerked from the study of this amazing creature by a high-pitched howl from what sounded like a pack of wolves. He, if possible, turned a shade paler and with a muttered curse was gone. One second he'd been there, the next he had disappeared. Then I saw a dozen furry brown blurs racing across my vision that were also gone in the next instant._

_I pushed my face into the damp earth, trying to hide from this strange, horrifying reality. In what was likely minutes, but seemed like hours, I heard howl. A dreadful, bone-chilling howl of triumph that left me screaming until everything went blissfully dark._

I sat up so quickly that I toppled right out of my bed (headfirst) onto the stone-hard floor. I rubbed my bruised forehead gently, trying to remember what dream -no, nightmare- had alarmed me so much that I'd fallen clear out of my bed. Well, to be honest, falling out of my bed wasn't that uncommon of an occurrence, but having a nightmare was. I laid my cheek against the cold floor and squinted my eyes in concentration, but I couldn't manage to conjure the dream from my mind. All I could remember was how it had seemed incrediblylifelike. I'd never before had a dream that had been so completely believable. I sighed, picked myself up off the ground, and tucked myself back into bed. Hopefully come morning I would remember.

-

Yes, it was a short first chapter. Sorry! Anyway, the next chapter will be longer. And it'll get you more into the true plotline of the story. Review if you want (I enjoy hearing what you have to say), but if you're not in the mood, that's cool too. I'm not one of the authors who needs reviews to continue. And feel free to be critical with your reviews. I'm taking a creative writing class in the fall, and I want to know my stuff…so any advice would be helpful. - But no flames…please? Well, yell if you must; I suppose I can't stop you, but try to be niceish, okay?


End file.
